Bluff
by AngelScythe
Summary: Mello se retrouve à tuer Near, il ne le veut pas. Il sait que c'est à cause de Kira... mais comment est-ce arrivé ?


_**Bluff.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre: Shonen-ai, Death fic, un peu tristesse, un peu romance et manipulation.

Couple : RaitoXMello un peu on va dire.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Mello venait de braquer son revolver sur Near. Son doigt glissait sur la gâchette, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait sa photo, juste sa photo. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tuer Near. C'est vrai qu'ils se haïssaient, mais à ce point là ? Ce n'était pas sa façon de faire.

Il voulait surpasser Near, mais ce n'était pas en le tuant qu'il y arriverait. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa, il avait bêtement été abruti par les médicaments.

Il savait quel était le problème. Le Death Note. Il savait bien comment il marchait. Il allait tuer Near puis il mourrait. Kira s'était débarrassé de lui. Dire qu'il y avait cru, il avait cru que pour une fois on l'aimait. Il avait cru à l'amour, ils étaient sortis ensemble, un peu. Et il n'avait pas douté un seul instant de qui il était.

Il ravala l'envie de crier, de hurler, de le maudire, de gueuler son nom. Il ravala l'envie de pleurer. Il y avait cru. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Il le haïssait.

-Putain. Hoqueta-t-il alors que la balle partait.

Near, confiant, ne l'avait pas sentit venir. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une balle entre deux yeux, le sang dégoulinant. Il n'avait qu'un mot qu'il voulait dire : « Pourquoi ? ». Mello serait bien incapable de lui répondre car, choqué, Gevanni et Rester n'attendirent pas une seconde avant de lui tirer dessus.

Mello tomba à genoux, le sang avait un peu giclé sur ses joues, lui faisant des larmes de sang qui représentait bien l'état dans lequel il était.

Douze jours plus tôt.

Appuyé contre un mur, Mello perdait beaucoup de sang. Foutue explosion. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital, c'était trop dangereux. Il soupira doucement et espéra que quelqu'un vienne, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, de préférence.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un passa devant lui, l'air rageur. Il se laissa lourdement tomber au sol et l'homme se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il le fixa de haut en bas avant de l'aider à se soulever.

-Venez, je vais vous emmener chez moi.

Mello se laissa faire, l'homme l'emmena avec assez de facilité jusqu'à chez lui. Il appela un médecin. Le blond s'endormit quand l'homme lui annonça qu'il avait appelé.

Le mafieux se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il chercha l'homme des yeux, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Il entendit une voix de jeune femme, la chercha autour de lui et la vit. Elle était plus petite que lui et que l'homme, portait des vêtements dans le genre gotique lolita. C'était une façon plutôt jolie de s'habiller, songea Mello.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux omoplates. La jeune femme se tourna et il put voir qu'elle avait des yeux bleus. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la fixa, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux.

-Il est réveillé. Annonça la femme.

L'homme se tourna et Mello l'observa. Il était grand, bien plus que lui à vue d'œil, c'était sans doute pour ça que la jeune femme qui semblait être tout juste adulte, lui semblait si petite.

L'homme avait une peau légèrement basanée et semblait être de nationalité japonaise. Par contre il avait les cheveux châtains, ce qui était un peu surprenant. Les yeux noisette qu'il posait sur lui étaient extrêmement doux.

Le blond se sentit bêtement rougir. Le châtain s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

-Il est tout rouge, mais il n'a pas de fièvre.

- Peut-être un de mes fans. Songea la blonde.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mihael, on t'a soigné. Tu as une vilaine brûlure, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je sais plus ! Mentit le blond en secouant la tête.

Abruti par la blessure et les médicaments que le médecin avait dû lui faire prendre, Mello fit à peine attention au fait qu'il l'avait appelé Mihael. Son cerveau aurait dû lui hurler de faire attention. Et pourtant…

-Je vais aller lui apprêter un lit. Décida la blonde en se rendant vers leur chambre d'ami.

- Je suis Raito Yagami et elle, c'est ma compagne, Misa Amane.

- Vous n'êtes pas… américain ?

- Nous sommes japonais. Nous sommes venus ici pour le travail.

- Comme moi.

- Ah bon ? Vous venez d'où.

- Je suis anglais. Enfin, irlandais. On pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

- Bien sûr, dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

- Je fais avoir vingt-et-un an dans un mois. Et toi ?

- Je vais voir vingt-quatre ans d'ici trois mois. Et Misa vingt-six d'ici un mois et demi. Informa le châtain.

- On est nés dans les mêmes eaux. Et je vous aurais cru beaucoup plus vieux, mais Misa bien plus jeune.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. Rigola le châtain en attrapant une mèche blonde.

Mello enfoui son visage entre ses bras pour cacher ses rougeurs. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il préférait tout tabler sur la fatigue, la blessure, les médicaments.

-T'es plutôt mignon. Lâcha le châtain, ayant bien remarqué qu'il rougissait depuis un moment.

-Merci. Balbutia le blond.

Bientôt, Misa revint et les deux adultes aidèrent le plus jeune à aller dans la chambre d'ami. La blonde se proposa pour faire un bon repas pendant que Yagami terminait de le coucher dans le lit.

-C'est vraiment gentil… pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Altruisme, tu connais ? Tu étais blessé, alors je me suis occupé de toi, puis Misa à insisté pour m'aider.

- Sans raison ?

- Pas vraiment.

Le châtain sourit et passa ses doigts sur la lèvre du blond qui se remit à rougir bêtement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ça lui donnait envie d'aller se taper la tête contre le mur. Il attrapa les pans de la couette et se cacha en dessous.

-Tu es un peu timide, non ?

- Pas du tout.

Mello se sentait rougir toujours et il ajouta, bafouilla plutôt.

-D'habitude.

- Etrange ! Songea le châtain à voix haute.

- Oui… pour moi aussi.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Lui conseilla Raito.

- Je ne ferais pas honneur au repas de Misa ?

- Tu pourras le manger après. Proposa Yagami.

- D'accord. Je vais faire ce que tu me dis. Conclut Mello en sortant la tête de la couette et en cherchant le sommeil.

Trois jours plus tard.

-Ca ira pour venir à table ? Questionna Raito.

- Oui. Où est Misa ?

- Elle est allé voir des amies américaines.

Le châtain l'aida à s'asseoir. Le médecin venait de le voir et lui conseillait toujours du repos. La brûlure était en train de se cicatriser comme il fallait, il devait garder encore quelques jours les bandages.

-Je vois. C'est tant mieux qu'elle s'amuse. Supposa Mello.

- Oui, je suis heureux pour elle moi aussi. Et comme ça, elle me colle un peu moins. Répondit le châtain.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

- On est ensemble, elle m'aime, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle manque d'intelligence, elle est très belle, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Dans le genre… tu me plais beaucoup plus, Mihael.

- Je suis un homme.

- Et alors ? Tu me plais. Affirma Raito en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

Ce dernier rougit et Yagami se leva. Il s'approcha de son cadet et lui vola un rapide baiser, le laissant dès lors sur sa fin. Mello, surpris, se toucha les lèvres en le regardant aller chercher les plats.

Il se tapa les joues et grinça des dents, s'étant fait mal à sa joue meurtrie. (pff ! Doué !)

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Mihael, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal.

Raito posa les plats et sourit au blond, il se pencha vers lui, approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Le blessé eu du mal à déglutir, il tendit un peu les lèvres dans l'espoir d'embrasser les lèvres tentatrices.

-Raito-chéri, je suis rentrée ! Lança la voix stridente de Misa, éloignant les lèvres tentatrices du châtain, au désespoir du blond.

- Salut, tu viens manger avec nous ? Questionna Yagami, prêt à mettre un autre couvert.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé, mais je vais me joindre à vous. Annonça la blonde en se débarrassant de son manteau, venant s'installer.

Le repas se fit en silence, le blond ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Ses joues étaient définitivement rouges et il n'arrivait pas à en chasser les rougeurs.

-Le médecin lui a dit qu'il pouvait prendre un vrai bain ? Questionna Misa à la fin du repas.

- Oui. Répondit le châtain.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'aider. Continua la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux me laver seul. Protesta Mello.

- Tu te fatigues assez vide. Remarqua l'ex-mannequin.

-Misa n'a pas totalement tord, Mihael. Je t'aiderais si tu veux, mais je ne te toucherais pas si tu n'en as pas envie, ce n'est pas mon genre d'obliger les gens à faire quoique ce soit.

- Mais vous m'avez bien laissé me lavez avec les gants de toilette.

- Tu n'étais pas plongé dans de l'eau et tu étais bien assis, donc pas de risques de chute ou de noyade. Expliqua Amane avec inquiétude.

-Décidément, vous êtes bien plus attentionnés que ce à quoi on m'a habitué ! Soupira doucement le blond.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et de gentil, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'es pas habitué à ça ! Conclut la blonde en se levant.

Amicalement, Raito proposa à Mello de venir avec lui dans la salle de bain. Le blessé fini par accepter. Ils se rendirent dans ladite pièce. Yagami le laissa deux minutes le temps d'aller lui chercher des habits de rechange.

Lorsque le châtain revint, il vit le blond nu et un sourire étira ses lèvres, surtout qu'il était légèrement penché, occupé à remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède.

-Magnifique ! Souffla l'adulte.

Mello sursauta et serait sans doute tombé si Raito ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ce n'était pas pour arranger le blond qui appréciait les contacts entre leur deux corps. Innocemment, du moins faisant semblant, le châtain fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue, s'amusant de voir frissonner son cadet.

-Mihael. Souffla Raito d'une voix étonnement rauque et sensuel à l'oreille du blessé.

- O…Oui ? S'étonna Mello.

-Tu es vraiment très beau, j'ai terriblement envie d'être avec toi.

- Mais tu es avec Misa !

- C'est vrai.

Mello déglutit difficilement avant de chercher ses lèvres. Le châtain sourit doucement et passa sa main sur sa joue saine, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Lentement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et joignit tendrement leurs bouches.

Le blond frissonna contre lui en répondant à son baiser. Il sentit les mains du châtain se faire curieuses, admirant les courbes qu'il avait eues sous les yeux.

-Tu devrais aller te laver, maintenant. Rappela Raito à voix haute contre ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison. Conclut le blond en s'éloignant de lui avec un léger regret.

Yagami l'aida à entrer dans l'eau.

Six jours plus tard.

Depuis cette scène dans la salle de bain, Mello et Raito ne s'étaient plus touchés. Ils s'étaient comportés presque comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Et en vérité, c'était bien cela qu'il était l'un pour l'autre.

Misa était partie la veille pour une semaine avec des amis et Mello s'était fait enlever ses bandages peu avant son départ. Il cherchait le sommeil dans son lit, mais pas moyen. Ses sentiments le tenaillaient. Il avait envie de les avouer à Yagami, mais c'était peut-être malvenu.

Non, décidemment, il devait lui dire. Mal à l'aise, il fini par se lever et se glisser jusqu'à la chambre de Raito. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans demander s'il pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mihael ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

L'expression du châtain se fit surprise et il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Le blond s'exécuta, il contourna la lit et vint prendre la place qui était celle de Misa en temps normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Questionna le châtain, laissant courir sa main sur la joue meurtrie sans le vouloir au prime abord.

Puis, le contact lui plu et le fait que Mello appuie sa main contre la sienne l'aida à aimer ça.

-C'est très flou. Je ne suis même pas sûr de moi. Je me fais peut-être des illusions, parce que tu es si gentil, si aimant. Raito… je t'aime. Souffla Mello en fermant les yeux.

- Regarde-moi. Lui quémanda gentiment le châtain.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie que tu me le dises en me regardant dans les yeux. Informa Yagami.

Le balafré rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les orbes noisette face à lui. Ses joues prirent une teinte un peu rose.

-Je t'aime.

Du pouce, le châtain caressa affectueusement sa joue, il y joignit son autre main pour faire la même chose de son autre pouce. Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Le blond répondit au baiser, le cœur au bout des lèvres, mais, trop tôt à son goût, le châtain sépara leurs lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, Mihael.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Je t'aime.

- Mais tu dis à Misa que tu l'aimes.

- Pour ne pas la froisser, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux. Souffla Raito.

Le blond s'exécuta.

-Je t'aime ! Crois-moi.

Mello se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du châtain pour y murmurer :

-Je te crois.

Yagami sourit et enroula ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Mello répondit à son sourire. Il l'observa un instant. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse répondre à ses sentiments, il se pensait destiné à rester seul dans son malheur. Il embrassa tendrement son vis-à-vis, baiser auquel le châtain répondit avec plaisir. Bientôt, taquin, il sépara leur lèvres pour aller les faire courir sur la gorge de Raito.

Il appuya ses lèvres contre son cou et en suça doucement la chair, décidant d'apposer sa marque pour lui dire qu'il voulait le considérer comme sien.

-Tu es culoté. Lâcha Raito.

- Je t'aime. Répondit le blond.

- Moi aussi. Je vais me voir forcé de porter des cols roulés à cause de toi.

- C'était peut-être le but ! Sourit Mello avant de se faire renverser sur le lit.

Le châtain lui offrit un sourire doux et charmeur. Le blond sourit et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Raito répondit à son baiser un instant avant de séparer leurs lèvres et d'aller imiter Mello pour lui déposer sa marque lui aussi.

Le blond poussa un petit soupir de contentement qui se dédoubla bientôt lorsque Raito entreprit de caresser son corps, à travers les vêtements puis se débarrassa de la fabrique bien trop gênante.

Il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec le balafré. Il caressa son corps avant de passer ses lèvres le long de sa peau, l'écoutant gémir avec ravissement.

-Dis-moi, Mihael, tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? Demanda le châtain en déboutonnant avec lenteur le pantalon de celui qui était sous lui.

-Oui. Murmura le blond.

Par sécurité, le châtain attrapa un préservatif.

Trois jours plus tard. 

-Je dois aller quelque part ! Déclara Mello.

- Où ça ? Questionna Raito.

- Secret, mais c'est important, je vais me dépêcher, je devrais être revenu demain au soir au grand maximum. Expliqua le blond en finissant de s'habiller.

- Je comprends Mihael. Je peux avoir un baiser avant qu'on ne soit séparés aussi longtemps ?

- Ce n'est pas si long !

- C'est horriblement long pour moi. Affirma Yagami. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fallu que j'attende si longtemps avec Misa comme petite amie pour trouver quelqu'un comme toi. Je t'espérais depuis bien longtemps.

- J'ai espéré rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi moi aussi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Souffla le châtain en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Mello répondit une seconde à son baiser puis il embrassa encore ses lèvres avant de sortir.

Raito se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il alla ouvrir le tiroir de Misa et ouvrit le Death Note. Il avait le cœur qui se serrait.

_« Mihael Kheel : Tu__é__ par balle. Le vingt-trois novembre deux__-__mil__le-__neuf, se rendra au siège du Secret Provision for Kira et en tuera le chef avant de se faire tuer par ses employés. »_

Le châtain serra le Death Note contre lui. Pour devenir le dieu du nouveau monde, il devait faire des compromis, il le savait. Alors même s'il était tombé sous le charme de Mello et qu'il sentait que ses « je t'aime » étaient on ne peut plus vrai, il avait été forcé de le tuer. Dommage, pour une fois qu'il se plaisait dans l'amour.

Ryukuu avait raison, un propriétaire de Death Note n'avait sans doute pas le loisir de pouvoir vivre heureux. Car dans son cas, ça aurait été de pouvoir garder Mello auprès de lui.


End file.
